


Paws off

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive!Dean, possessive!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always been one to want to keep Dean all to himself but for some reason tonight Dean was wondering what would happen if he maybe let someone touch him with Cas there. He's pretty sure he knew what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws off

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this..blowjobs...not fluff sex...I...Idk

"Please," Dean gasp. He couldn't believe he was here. On his knees, lips red and abused, staring up at Cas. His eyes were dark and stormy and a smirk pulled at his lips and he was actually begging for something, anything to fill his mouth.

"Don't worry, Dean." Yeah he never would have guessed he'd end up here tonight.

Then again maybe he did, maybe this is exactly where he wanted to be by the end of the night.

Dean only had himself to blame here. The night had started off pretty much like any other, hunt was over celebratory bar night out and an adrenaline rush you could not believe.

Sam had checked out early saying he was tired, he slid out from Dean's side of the table leaving Cas and Dean at the booth alone with a bar for each and a plate of nachos. "I think we did good," Cas said absently picking at the label of his beer bottle. "Relatively speaking."

Dean huffed. "What's that mean?"

"It means you could have been slightly less reckless," the angel said shifting his eyes up from the bottle.

Dean was about to answer when their waitress came over. She had been after him all night but he had easily ignored her keeping his eyes on Cas and a barrier of a brother but now she seemed to think all bets were off. The worst -best part was Cas noticed too.

"Hey, dolly. Where'd the other one go?"

Dean tried not to look at her instead acting like he was fishing out money from his wallet. "He left and we have to be going too I think. If I could have the check?"

"So soon?" She said and that's when Dean felt a hand on his arm. Shit. He didn't even need to look up to feel all the air shift. But he did, and he saw exactly what he expected. Cas was staring directly at the spot the women was touching, it was right over the handprint. "Maybe you could stay a while?"

Dean knows Cas doesn't like others touching him, flirting with him, looking at him the way this girl is and he gets it. He's Cas and what not and he had always pushed away people when they came onto him but what if...

"Yeah? Maybe. What time do you get off?"

Those words were possibly the best and worst things he'd ever said. Before the women could even answer a low growl interrupted her. She looked up and over at Cas as if she's forgotten he was even there.

"Please remove your hand," came a low whisper from Cas.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, remove your hand from my boyfriend right now."

Realization shimmered across her face just before a blush took its place as she took her hand back. "Oh I'm sorry..I guess..here's the check you can pay here or at the counter." She said before turning off.

The table fell quiet. Dean wasn't sure what he'd done and didn't want to risk looking up at Cas to find out.

"Get up." Cas growled from across the table already moving to stand.

"What?"

"Get up, Dean." Dean was about to protest when he caught a glimpse of the angel's eye. Dean stood up without a word feeling nervous but excited for some reason. "Follow me." Cas said before walking off to what looked like a back exit.

"Cas -" Dean was cut off by a sharp look thrown over the man's shoulder. Dean followed wordlessly. No soon had Dean walked outside and his back was slammed against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Cas growled as he leaned his body against the hunter.

Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke feeling his pulse increase. "What do you mean?" Dean answered coyly.

"You know exactly what you did. You let her touch you," the words were spit out with so much hate it was as if they burned Cas's mouth, "and then you accepted her advance."

"So?" Dean answered, his own words sounding distant and breathless. He could feel himself hardening at just the sound of Cas alone and was pretty sure the only reason he was still standing was because Cas had him pinned.

"So," Cas moved his mouth to Dean's ear, " you belong to me."

Dean had to hold back a whimper. "Says who?"

Cas pulled back slightly looking at the man in front of him before smirking. "Says you." Cas whispered as he jerked his hips forward. Dean felt a groan work its way out of his throat.

"Now, tell me Dean. Who do you belong to?" Dean didn't answer. He didn't want to say it. Dammit he wasn't going to say he belonged to Cas. Not aloud not like this. "Dean, say it."

Cas said grinding his hips picking up speed.

Dean was whimpering now he needed more, needed something but, God, he knew he wouldn't get any unless, "You."

Cas stopped his slow torture, "What was that?"

"You, Cas. Damn it I belong to you. Ok? Happy?" Dean huffed.

"Very," Cas whispered before his mouth crashed onto Dean's. It was all tongue and teeth and God it was perfect. Dean felt himself whimper into the kiss as Cas's hips started moving again. Cas pulled back, his eyes fixed on Dean's mouth. "I need to prove it to you. Who you belong to."

"Cas?"

"Dean. Get on your knees." Dean didn't even think twice. He didn't want to protest. He felt like he was in a trance as he dropped to his knees and stared up at his angel so that's how he ended up staring up at Cas begging for him. Begging for anything.

"Don't worry, Dean. Tell me what you want." Dean thought about it. He wanted a lot of things, he wanted Cas to fuck him so hard he saw stars and he was about to say it when he looked up and God. No. He wanted to suck him off.

"I..I want you. I want to taste you Cas. Make me know I'm yours." For the first time this night Dean heard Cas groan.

"Fuck, Dean." Cas moaned as he all but scrambled with his belt and pants as he pulled himself out. It wasn't like this was re first time Dean had seen Cas but this was the first time he didn't have the upper hand. This was the first time he didn't feel 100% in control. "You look so pretty like this Dean. I wish you could see how hungry you look for my cock."

Dean groaned feeling Cas's words to his core. "Please." He whined and finally he felt Cas's hands bury in his hair and drag his head forward. Cas guided him to his lips and Dean just opened his mouth. He wanted Cas to use him. Fuck him. Cas got the mess have bib not bore he whispered a fuck. Dean took Cas in and started sucking like he was dying God he wanted this. He let his jaw go slack after a while and let Cas fuck his mouth.

"Look at you," Cas groaned. "You're such a slut for my cock." Dean felt himself harden more at the sound of Cas egging him on. He ran a hand down the the front of his jeans undoing them and pulling himself out. "All worked up and dying for this." Dean jerked himself in time with Cas's thrust. He was so close. If Cas didn't stop...

"No one will ever get you like this. Ever. You're mine." Cas panted. His body went ridged as he came, Dean pulled back slightly swallowing it all down hungrily as he continued jerking his hand. Cas drew back panting before tucking himself away. "Stand up, Dean."

Biting his lip Dean stood pulling his hand back. Cas gently pushed him against the wall again. "You did so well, Dean," Cas whispered wrapping his hand around Dean pulling gently. "You prefect for me." Dean felt himself tightening. This was too much. One minute he was being used and now this. "You're so beautiful I just want you for myself."

"I'm yours."

"I know," Cas speed up and Dean let out a quiet groan. "and I'm yours." That was all it took, Dean was shouting with stars flashing behind his eyes as he came. Yeah so this wasn't exactly how he planned the night but then again maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok can you comment on what you thought about my style I think it all sounds robotic idk. Tell me.


End file.
